


Touch

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Loneliness has a funny way of consuming you.  It eats at you until you’re left feeling hollow, until you’re left a ghost in the shell of your former self.  It eats away until there’s nothing left but an ache to fill the holes it left with anything that could make you feel complete.Maybe that's something Yusaku has in common with Aoi.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm having a rough day so this might not be so great.

Yusaku is starving.  Every inch of him, every cell in his body is starving.  

 

Loneliness has a funny way of consuming you.  It eats at you until you’re left feeling hollow, until you’re left a ghost in the shell of your former self.  It eats away until there’s nothing left but an ache to fill the holes it left with anything that could make you feel complete.

 

Yusaku tries his best to ignore the holes that run through him.  It was temporary, or at least he tries to tell himself that.  He tries to believe that defeating the Hanoi will make him whole again.  

 

His hunger is what pushes him forward through it all.  He feels so empty that it’s driving him to extremes.  He loses so much sleep at night because he stays awake logged into VRAINS hoping for his chance to defeat them to come.

 

School comes and goes in a blur.  He doesn’t bother to pay attention in his classes, he doesn’t bother to talk to anyone.  He just goes through the motions of it mechanically, like a robot following its orders on an assembly line.

 

The only thing he does notice is when Aoi returns to school.  He notices only because of the small crowd of girls that surrounded her, asking her all sorts of questions about her since she’s been away.  

 

He won’t admit it, but he notices because all along, he’s been waiting for her to come back.  He can’t help but think of her sometimes.  Maybe he worried about her more than he thought he did.  Maybe it was because she was Blue Angel and in some ways, that made her both his rival and his comrade.

 

Maybe in some ways, he did like her.  She has a strength in her heart that Yusaku has seen burn bright like a star in the dark night sky.  The Aoi he knows in school is a different girl than the Dueling Idol she is as Blue Angel.  She is so quiet in school, timid to some degree but as Blue Angel, she held all the world in her hand.  She is delicate, but sharp, she is a rose with thorns.  

 

When they pass each other in the hallways, she doesn’t speak to him nor does he speak to her.  She doesn’t speak to him until the end of the school day when everyone heads home.

 

It’s raining heavily but even with the weather, everyone has already run home.  The few students that lingered on the campus were there for club activities or to study.  

 

Yusaku stares up at the cloudy, darkened sky.  He isn’t opposed to walking home in this weather without anything to shield himself from the rain.  He’s done this before, plenty of times.  He isn’t sure what keeps him from leaving, he should just go.

 

“Fujiki.”  Aoi’s soft voice calls from behind him.

 

Yusaku barely turns towards her.  There’s a sudden fear in the pit of his stomach, a sudden jolt that tells him that he should be moving, that he should run.

 

“My brother told me that you were the one that called the school nurse when I collapsed on the roof.” Aoi continues, unbothered by Yusaku’s coldness.  “Thank you for that.”

 

Yusaku swallows past the fear in his throat.  Something felt off.  “Sure.” He replies briskly.  “No problem.”

 

Aoi stares at him.  Her eyes feel like they pierce through to his soul.

 

“I should go.” Yusaku decides.  He steps out into the rain, hoping that she won’t follow.  The sinking feeling in his stomach is getting worse.

 

“Playmaker.”  Aoi calls, confidence in her soft voice.  “You’re Playmaker, aren’t you.”

 

Yusaku stops in his tracks.  How did she find out?   The fear he felt makes sense now.  She knew who he was, his secret is out and that could spell the end of everything he’s been fighting for.

 

“I figured it out.”  Aoi explains.  “You hide your tracks well but I looked through old newspapers and I found you.  You were one of the six children they found.  There’s no one else that Playmaker could be, except you.”

 

“So what if I am?”  Yusaku asks.  He’s getting drenched in the rain.  It’s soaking through his hair and clothes.

 

“I…”  Aoi trails off.  “I want to help you.”

 

“I work alone.”  Yusaku cuts her off.

 

“You don’t have to.”  Aoi promises.  “You saved me from that darkness, let me help you through yours.”

 

Yusaku’s hands are shaking.  He clenches them tightly to hide it from Aoi.  He doesn’t want her to see them.

 

He hears her footsteps stepping closer.  He closes his eyes tight, trying to decide whether to run or stay.  Before he gets the chance to decide, he feels her arms around his waist.

 

“You don’t have to be alone.”  Aoi promises with her face pressed into his back.  “I know how much it hurts to be alone.  Please, Yusaku, you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

 

Yusaku feels like he should rip away from her but he’s so tired and so hungry.  His whole body has been starving for so long.  He hasn’t been touched like this for as long as he can remember.  

 

He places his hand over hers, gripping onto her tightly.  She’s so warm and soft.  He doesn’t want her to let go.  He wants to stay like this forever.

 

He doesn’t answer her, he just lets her hold him tight.  That’s as much of an answer that he could give her right now.


End file.
